Wrong Apartment
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Annabeth gets pretty drunk on a night out and mistakes her neighbors apartment for her own. (All human AU Oneshot)


**A/N - I really wanted to write a one shot, AU short of thingy, so here are my extremely late night ramblings... Uncle Rick owns these two cutie pies.**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure why I stayed at his apartment after arriving at one in the morning but here I am, sitting on the hardwood floor with him in his living room, leaning against the counch and passing a half empty bottle of vodka between us.

The night started out simple enough. It was Pipers birthday, so naturally we all decided to get dressed up and go out. I even left my hair down, which is a big thing for me; I hate it down. Things got a little hazy after the fourth shot. We were having a good time, dancing, flirting, you know the usual. I couldn't complain I think I only bought one drink for myself the enitire night. What can I say? I'm a female that's asthetically pleasing. Well as long as you have boobs pretty much any guy will buy you a drink in hopes to take you home.

It turns out I wanted to go home early tonight, on my own, I was pretty wasted. I remember clambering up the two flights of stairs necessary to get to my apartment and trying to get into what I now know is Percys apartment.

Granted I've spoken to Percy a few times, obviously enough to find out his name and he mine. In truth though, we've only ever spoken pleasantries to each other. I've always thought he was charming and well mannered, despite the fact that he's clearly an idiot, albeit an extremely cute idiot.

Despite all this I still don't know how we really ended up drinking in the dark with each other. "Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I looked up from the hem of my (what I now realise is a too short) black dress, mentally cursing Piper for shoving this dress in my hands and using the 'it's my birthday please' excuse.

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking and stuff you know?" He snickered and nodded, passing me the cold glass bottle filled with foul tasting clear liquid.

I took a big sip and scrunched my nose as the liquid hit the back of my throat, refusing the urge to gag as it burnt on the way down. "You're a nice guy, you know that Perce?" I said after I had recovered from the initial torture of the seemingly innocent liquid.

In return he just raised a charcoal eyebrow indicating me to carry on. "Most guys would of for sure took advantage. Isn't that like every guys dream or something? Stupid, drunk blonde in hardly anything," I gestured to my tight black dress that hardly left anything to the imagination, "trying to get into their apartment?" He chuckled, his deep green eyes crinkling around the sides as he did, making his eyes sparkle a little in the low light.

"You're far from stupid, drunk yes, wearing hardly anything which is highly distracting yes, stupid definitely not." I nudged his shoulder with mine. "Well I don't know about other guys but that's not my dream way of meeting a cute blonde,"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow as I passed the bottle back to him and went about undoing the ankle straps to my too high black sued heels. He took a swig of what was clearly truth syrum instead of alcohol and looked back at me. "Well I prefer my cute blonde living across the hall so I can bump into her almost every day when she's going to work and finally work my way up to ask her out." I snorted, secretly admiring the fact that he said said 'my', and folded my arms accidentally making Percy look a little further south than I was comfortable with.

"Hey buddy my eyes are up here," I chided him in a stern voice earning a cocky shrug. "When were you planning to ask this cute blonde out?" He smirked just before he took another swig.

"Hey you're really intimidating you know, give me some credit!" I laughed as he went bright red, realising what he just said. I made grabby hands for the bottle and he willingly handed it over.

"Seriously when are you going to ask me out? I have a pretty busy schedule you know. I can't wait forever." He threw his head back so it was leaning on the counch and looked at the ceiling mulling it over before he answered

"Can't we just call this a date? I mean I've learnt a lot about you so far, that's pretty first date-ish" I looked back at the now empty bottle and pouted putting it on the floor between us.

"Hmm I guess, does that mean you're going to walk me home and kiss me goodnight?" He laughed and tipped his head to the side lazily so he was looking at me instead of the ceiling, making the mop of inky black hair fall in to his eyes even more. He was blushing the tiniest bit, it was so light you had to really look, even then I couldn't trust my eyes with being this intoxicated.

"I don't know about walking you home but I could just kiss you now," It was my turn to blush as he wiggled his eyebrows in a childish way in order to make the situation lighter. I couldn't help it, I started laughing as he probably intended "Smooth right?" I laughed harder which made him pout.

I took a few deep breaths after I'd finished laughing, with a hand on my stomach to ease the cramps that came with laughing so hard and wiped some stray tears away. "Well what are you waiting for?" His smile faltered for a couple of seconds and his eyes widened making him look like some sort of cartoon character.

Before I had chance to make fun of his expression or even laugh at it he was kissing me.

Any witty retort to his earlier expression had melted away along with the rest of my brain and I think the majority of my bones. He pulled back and rested his head on mine, finding one of my hands and intertwining our fingers. "Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend or something that's going to kick my sorry ass tomorrow because that would just suck."

I laughed despite my breathless, incoherent state and lightly kissed him again. He paused to bite my bottom lip before kissing me again. All I could manage to think was that he tasted of Mint and Vodka.

I was the one to break the kiss this time. He kissed me again chastly before a small smile graced his face. "I'll take that as a no?" I rolled my eyes and ended up looking into his deep green ones only just realising I was smiling too.

"Take that as a no" I clarified.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it? Should I do more oneshots? Let me know, you're welcome to give prompts if you want. **

**Jess x**


End file.
